The invention concerns a device for stretching and attaching one or several electric cables for feeding and/or monitoring of submersible electric machines, such as pumps, turbines and mixers.
When pumping liquids such as waste water and raw water, the so-called submersible pump has certain qualities that makes it useful, for instance when it comes to service. A submersible pump, which comprises a pump unit and an electric motor unit built together, is meant to be lowered entirely into the pumped medium within a shaft or a tank. The design is very compact and the submersible pump is now dominating within the fields mentioned.
The pump is normally arranged to be lowered along some sort of guide means, which brings the pump to and from its operation position. A pumping device of this type is shown in SE-A449 896.
The current for the electric motor is fed through one or several cables, which must hang loose or being able to be disconnected easily from the shaft wall, in order to make it possible to hoist the pump along the guide, without disconnecting the cables from the pump.
When the cables are hanging in a shaft, certain problems may occur. The water flow from the pump is often very turbulent and especially when the shafts are deep, the cables may swing or oscillate and become damaged by hits against the shaft walls or by mutual wear. This problem is solved by help of the invention as stated in the claims.